Amargo como la sangre
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: Hisoka disfuta del dolor, de provocarlo y de recibirlo. Y ¿que mejor para inflingirlo que las afiladas agujas que su novio usa como arma? Y es que el mago adora aquellas agujas. Doloroso, amargo, lascivo, como el propio Hisoka es. Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi,

Hisoka.

Le gustan las agujas

No le gusta lo dulce.

* * *

Un gemido de dolor fue con lo que despertó aquella mañana y no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber a quién pertenecía el peso que oprimía sus caderas.

—Illumi. —Su voz sonaba aun rasposa, ronca. Una nueva aguja se clavó sobre su piel, dos, tres. Una cuarta rasgando su cuello hasta hacer correr el liquido caliente. Abrió los ojos para toparse con los ajenos, tan inexpresivos. Juraba adorar aquel entretenimiento que el otro tenia. El dolor, aquellas agujas marcándole, la satisfacción que sabía que Illumi sentía.

Alzó las caderas, haciendo que el otro se moviera sobre él. En los labios de Hisoka se dibujó una sonrisa macabra y burlesca, su sonrisa. En un movimiento rápido sus posturas cambiaron. La espalda de Illumi contra la cama, las manos del pelirrojo a los lados de su cabeza, una cintura contra la otra y las agujas nen del moreno regando la cama. La sangre caliente goteo sobre la piel desnuda de Illumi, blanco contra rojo, un bonito contraste, pensó Hisoka. Con cuidado alzó una de sus manos, sacando una de las agujas que el más joven había hundido entre sus músculos con habilidad, de la forma más dolorosa posible. Gruñó al hacerlo, e Illumi no pudo diferenciar si fue de dolor o de placer. La sangre brotó de su herida, dolorosa, amarga, caliente. Hisoka deslizó aquella misma aguja por el pecho de su pareja, manchándolo de su propia sangre al tiempo que le abría nuevas y pequeñas heridas que no fueron profundas hasta que no llegaron a su abdomen, donde se hundió hasta rasgar el músculo. Illumi se retorció de dolor y al mayor se le escapó un jadeo.

Su boca bajó hasta la herida, bebiendo de aquel liquido caliente, manchando aun más la perfecta y pulcra piel pálida al morder cerca de la herida y colara la lengua por el espacio que esta dejaba. Se relamió de los labios los restos de sangre que enrojecía su piel, dándole un aspecto aun más siniestro. Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos del otro. Otra cosa más que amaba de aquellos juegos que tenían con las agujas; la inexpresiva cada de Illumi descompuesta por el placer y el dolor, incapaz de decidirse por cuál de los dos prefería sentir. En su camino hacia arriba el pelirrojo fue retirando con su lengua las gotas de sangre que iban cayendo por todo el cuerpo de Illumi desde su cuello. Con su sangre aun en la boca buscó la de Illumi, sus labios se pegaron uno contra el otro, disfrutando del sabor del beso, con la saliva y la sangre pasando de una boca a otra sin darles descanso ninguno. Los dedos del moreno se hundieron sobre su piel, rasgando con las uñas al tiempo que su palma hundía aún más la aguja que se alojaba en su hombro. El beso amargo del dolor le recorrió, aquello no era dulce como se suponía que tenían que ser las relaciones de pareja, pero es que Hisoka odiaba las cosas dulces.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esto comenzó siendo un reto para el foro pero varias personas me han pedido que le hiciera un continuación así que aquí está._

Los dedos de Hisoka ocuparon el lugar que antes había recorrido su boca. Sus uñas rasgaron un poco más el músculo, haciendo que Ilumi gimiera de dolor. Hisoka sonrió y le mordió el labio inferior antes de apartarse para poder disfrutar de su gesto agónico, ni el entrenamiento Zoldyck era suficiente como para evitar que aquello doliera. Podía jurar que adoraba el sonido de aquella voz, ya fuera para gritar o gemir, la voz de su joven asesino siempre sonaba deliciosa. Una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en los labios del payaso mientras sus dedos trazaban una línea hasta su entrepierna ya a medio despertar.

—Tu manía de dormir desnudo me ahorra mucho tiempo. — Un primer dedo frotó su entrada mientras Hisoka se echaba hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus propias piernas para admirar el resultado de su pequeño juego.

—Lo hago porque sino terminarías dejándome sin nada de ropa para ponerme. Eres un bestia.—Tras aquellas palabras el rostro de Illumi volvió a su habitual neutralidad, Hisoka solo ensancho su sonrisa, que a esas alturas ya parecía la de un completo sádico. Bueno, nada muy lejos de la realidad tampoco ¿no? Una pequeña carcajada brotó de entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que, como respuesta, uno de sus dedos se adentraba en el interior del moreno, usando la sangre como lubricante y haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y arqueara por completo. Y es que si, Hisoka era un bestia, como muy bien había dicho Illumi, lo que no decía es que en el fondo le gustaba cuando se comportaba de aquella forma.

—Venga si en el fondo te encanta.— No hubo respuesta por parte de Illumi, no verbal al menos, pues antes de darse apenas cuenta Illumi tenía un pie sobre la aguja que aun seguía clavada sobre su piel, empujandola aun más hacia dentro. Un jadeo brotó de los labios de Hisoka al sentir el profundo dolor que producía la punta al presionar un tendón cercano. Fueron unos pocos segundos solo porque enseguida notó una tirantez en la pierna que obligaba a su pierna a separarse y quedarse con la pierna alzada en el aire. Illumi no necesitó usar su nen para saber que era la goma de Hisoka lo que le mantenía en aquella posición. Era ya una sensación muy conocida.

Un segundo dedo siguió al primero, haciendo que Illumi se mordiera el interior de la mejilla para no gemir. Estuviera en la situación que estuviera su orgullo seguía estando ahí. Hisoka era consciente de que aquello era así y precisamente por eso se esmeraba en que los movimientos de sus largos dedos llegaran a lo más profundo de su ser, rozando su próstata en varias ocasiones y haciendo que el asesino tuviera serios problemas para contenerse, un hilo de sangre descendiendo por la comisura de su boca fue prueba de la fuerza que estaba empleando el Zoldyck para ahogar los sonidos que se amontonaban en su garganta. Los ojos del moreno se cerraron unos segundos y para cuando quiso volver a abrirlos tenia a Hisoka lamiendo la sangre que ya había llegado a su garganta.

—Sigue de una vez.—Bufó mientras la pierna que aun tenia libre empujaba a Hisoka contra él en un intento de que siguiera con aquello. Y por lo visto fue un intento efectivo porque las caderas del pelirrojo continuaron moviéndose cara su entrepierna y terminó por sacar los dedos de su interior.

—Ansioso.— Comentó mientras, sin ningún tipo de previo, guiaba y empujaba su erección para ocupar el lugar que antes tenían sus dedos. Las uñas de Illumi se clavaron en los hombros de Hisoka y tiro hacia abajo, abriendo de nuevo heridas profundas y creando otras nuevas. El dolor solo era un incentivo para el mago, quien no le dio tiempo siquiera para acostumbrarse a la invasión cuando ya se estaba moviendo en su interior, un poco más despacio de lo que a él le gustaría, pero lo suficientemente profundo como para que a Illumi se le cortará la respiración en cada estocada. Llegados a aquel punto ni Hisoka ni Illumi tenían consciencia de lo nada mas allá del movimiento de sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, la sangre y el sudor mojando sus cuerpos maltratados por aquellos mismos juegos. De los labios de Illumi brotaron finalmente las palabras tan deseadas por el mayor y que pondrían fin a aquello.

—Ah… Hisoka…—Y eso que si Hisoka tenia una debilidad era esa, escuchar a Illumi gemir de aquel modo su hombre. Llevó la mano a su entrepierna para masturbarle durante los últimos segundos que el se veía capaz de aguantar antes de alcanzar el orgasmo en el interior del moreno. Segundos después sintió como Illumi se tensaba y se corria en su mano. Durante varios minutos permanecieron así, en completo silencio, recuperando la respiración entre jadeos cansados.

—Buenos días, Illumi.— Susurró Hisoka una vez recuperado, ocupando los labios ajenos antes de que el otro fuera capaz de contestarle.


End file.
